Traicionada por mis hormonas
by ILZzE
Summary: La penosa historia sexual de la Princesa Midna y la Princesa Zelda. Contiene Lemon, no recomendado a las personas que tienen problemas con este tipo de temas.


Una noche de verano invade Hyrule, donde dos jóvenes princesas, con las hormonas a lo más alto, viven cosas extrañas debido a los altos índices hormonales que tienen.

Por una lado la Princesa Midna quien disfrutaba plácidamente una noche "Romántica" con su prometido. Todos sabemos que el romanticismo no esta en el lenguaje de esta joven, y es por eso que ella desempeña el papel de hombre en la relación.

La pareja se encontraban caminando por la ciudadela de Hyrule tomados de la mano, recorriendo los puestos, claro esta que Vati, pareja de Midna, tenía otros planes…si ustedes me entienden. Así fue como nuestra hermosa pareja se encontró mágicamente frente al Stock Pot Inn.

"_Bueno Midna es hora de que veas que hombre puedo ser"_

"_Yeah, voy a coger" _¿Ahora entienden porque Midna desempeña el papel de hombre?

Así fue como entraron y entre besos llegaron al frente de la habitación que Zant había arreglado previamente.

Y al entrar Midna se llevo una enorme sorpresa…

La habitación estaba llena de velas, pero de esas velas aromáticas que después de un rato te dan nauseas. La cama llena de pétalos de rosa, y para desgracia de nuestra protagonista, ella es alérgica a las flores.

"_Mierda…que no me de mi alergia…que no me de mi alergia"_

Enseguida Vati comenzó a besar el cuello de nuestra joven y la tumbo en la cama, y fue que pétalos salvajes volaron en el aire cayendo sobre la cara de Midna…

"_Mierda…"_

Pero antes de la calentura siempre hay que cuidarse y fue cuando Vati se dirigió al baño, no necesito poner a que fue, eso queda sobrentendido. Y es así como nuestra joven comenzó a alejar los pétalos de la cama

-Mierda…mierda…aléjense estúpidos pétalos

-¿Qué haces amor?- Vati entro al cuarto con cara de WTF?

-Nada mi vida…- Midna sonrió ampliamente

Vati no le tomo importancia y se concentro en lo que tenía que hacer, nada, nada arruinaría su momento.

Y fue como el cuarto se lleno de una pasión insaciable. Vati comenzó a arrancar las prendas de Midna dejando al descubierto su magnifico cuerpo, y la princesa crepuscular no queriéndose quedar atrás desgarro las ropas de su novio.

Ambos tomaron sus posiciones y arránquenle, eran sublimes en esto, sobre todo Midna parecía una perra insaciable, entre besos, jadeos, "eso", dentro de ella, era mas que el cielo. Claro esta que Midna queriendo más movía su cadera de forma en que fueran más rápido. A ella le importaba una mierda que fuera como en los cuentos de hadas, y es mas en los cuentos de hadas ni hay sexo. Al que le tomo por sorpresa fue a Vati quien nunca se espero que su "princesa" fuera tan buena en esto.

Ambos quedaron en la misma posición solo moviendo sus caderas arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo.

-Mi amor…no conocía este lado tuyo- decía Vati entre jadeos

Midna no le contesto y siguió en lo suyo.

El calor que se sentía era imponente, la fricción, los jadeos, orgasmos, besos, toqueteos, todo era increíble.

Imagínense esa sensación de placer total al tener al hombre que amas dentro de ti. Es un dolor tan rico que quieres mas y mas.

Pero después de un tiempo Midna literal ya había terminado, pero Vati quería más.

"_No se si yo soy un puto hombre que siempre termina primero en eso del sexo o él es muy vieja y tiene orgasmos complicado"_ pensaba mientras veía a su novio.

Y para terminar con broche de oro Midna le tiro el condón a su novio.

-Mierda…

-Vaya amor…eres una perra insaciable…-decía Vati colocándose alado de su novia

- ._.- Midna no supo que decir hasta que…- soy sublime…-pero cuando se disponía a tomar una rica siesta después de una noche de sexo recordó los pétalos de rosa- Sera mejor irnos…

-¿Por qué?-pregunto enarcando una ceja

-Porque…mañana tengo junta muy temprano en el castillo…

-No te preocupes amor yo te despierto para que estés lista para tu junta…

-Este…-Midna trago en seco- Es que además Zelda me esta esperando, pobrecita de seguro se a de preguntar donde estoy.

Vati no muy conforme puso cara de pocos amigos pero al final acepto. Recogieron sus cosas se vistieron y se encaminaron a la salida.

Y fue cuando un gran error apareció, Midna estaba cojeando, literal. Queridos lectores nunca se queden en una misma posición o si no cojearan uno o dos días.

Al caminar por la ciudadela todo estaba vacío, solo se encontraban los guardias, quienes que cuando veían a Midna le decían…

-Que bonito peinado traes- decían con una sonrisa

"_¿Qué mierda? Tengo cabello de acabo de tener sexo ._."_

Al llegar frente al castillo nuestros jóvenes se despidieron románticamente con un beso lindo y tierno.

Midna como pudo llego hasta su habitación y al entrar se percato de que algo le faltaba…

-Mierda…-se toco el cuello y enseguida comenzó a buscarse en todos lado. Exacto mis queridos lectores, nuestra joven princesa había dejado su collar favorito…- Traicionada por mis hormonas…

Mientras todos estos sucesos ocurrían, nuestra joven heredera al trono de Hyrule tenía su historia…

Había entrado a la habitación con su camisón blanco de seda, un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, dejando ver sus bien torneadas piernas. Se acomodaba plácidamente en su cama lista para dormir, cuando un joven guerrero entra por la ventana…

-¡¿Link? ¿Por qué entras de esa manera?- Pregunto Zelda acercándose a su prometido

-Mi Zelda…- El rubio hablaba con aire de lujuria

-¿Link?...

-Zelda- Abrazo a su futura esposa y comenzó a morderle el cuello- No aguanto mas…quiero que seas mía…

-Link…

El joven héroe beso apasionadamente a la princesa mientras la cargaba y la depositaba en la cama. Entre besos comenzaron a tirarse la ropa que tenían encima dejando rápidamente al descubierto el cuerpo de ambos. Zelda coloco sus piernas en la cadera de Link lista a lo que venia, el rápidamente alcanzo el orgasmo dando paso para entrar en el vientre de Zelda. Esa fricción era como droga para nuestra princesa, era la cosa más placentera del mundo. La princesa no quedándose atrás tiro a Link quedando ella a la cabeza…

-Mi amor…- comenzaron a besarse nueva mente

Ambos daban lo mejor de si, no dejaban que desear, eran como dos fieras sedientas de carne, no querían parar.

-Lo siento princesa…- comenzó a hablar Link entre besos- se acabó tu tiempo- y fue como nuestro héroe recobro el dominio de la situación. Link comenzó a lamer los senos de Zelda recorriéndolos con detenimiento, mientras esta le revolvía el cabello…

-Mi amor, eres perfecto…No sabes cuanto había esperado esto…- hablaba Zelda jadeando

- Te amo Zelda…- Link beso a nuestra joven-¿Lista?

-Siempre estoy lista…

Y…. Nuestra joven princesa abrió sus ojos y noto que ya era de mañana…

-Zelda…-la princesa giro su cabeza para poder mirar a su prometido que la veía preocupante- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto sin poder comprender que pasaba

-Eso te quiero preguntar a ti, toda la noche te la pasaste moviéndote mientras jadeabas…

La princesa se tumbo encima del abdomen de su novio analizando la situación…

-¿Te ocurre algo?- Link abrazo a su prometida mientras le besaba la cabeza…

-No nada…solo que fui…Traicionada por mis hormonas…

**ILZzE: Así llegamos al final de nuestra historia señores**

**Zelda: Aclaro que esta historia estuvo basada en hechos reales…**

**ILZzE: Así es, estas dos historias realmente ocurrieron…aunque usted no lo crea**

**Zelda: Esperamos que les haya servido de algo y sobretodo que se hayan divertido un rato, por favor dejen reviews que son muy importantes para nosotras**


End file.
